Vueltas del Destino
by Darkness Crying
Summary: EXB//Bella es una chica con un pasado doloroso, por lo cual cambia en todo sentido, pero, ¿podrá el primo de Alice cambiarla?//one-shot TODOS HUMANOS


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (idola!!) pero la historia es mía y espero que les guste.**

Vueltas del destino

Le di una última mirada al chico que dormía junto a mí, ya no recuerdo su nombre pero si como lo conocí, siempre es lo mismo, salgo por las noches a bailar, conozco a alguien, salimos del antro nocturno, vamos a un motel y creo que lo demás es un poco predecible.

Me levante sin hacer ruido, no tenia las fuerzas para responder las típicas preguntas que me hacían mis acompañantes, como por ejemplo, -todavía no te vayas ¿acaso no quieres seguir con lo de ayer?-... en mi mente siempre respondía cosas como, -cariño si quisiera no me estaría arreglando para irme.

Cuando estuve vestida encendí mi teléfono, puesto que cada noche lo apago para que nadie interrumpa ¨mis salidas a bailar¨. Al encender el celular vi dos llamadas perdidas de Alice, mi compañera de departamento y mejor amiga. Las llamadas eran recientes por lo que la llame:

-Bella, ¿te falta mucho para llegar a casa?- dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la línea.

- No, ¿pasa algo?- pregunte ya que era raro que mi amiga me llamara luego de estar con algún chico, ella siempre sabe lo que hago.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo en casa.- dijo con ese tono que tanto conocía…mi iba a pedir algo.

-¿Alice que quieres?- fui directo al grano.

- ¡Te espero en casa!-dijo antes de colgar.

Suspire levemente antes de terminar de vestirme, cuando creí que todo iba bien alguien me tomo por la cintura y me puso de frente.

-Linda, quédate un rato mas conmigo.- dijo el chico con que había estado la noche anterior. Recordé lo mejor de la noche y digamos que el hombre se manejaba en el tema (N/A: sonaba mejor eso a era bueno en el sexo XD).

-Pero que sea rápido.- dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarlo con fiereza

EXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXE

Al abrir la puerta del departamento vi la cara de enojo total de Alice.

-Ibas a llegar temprano.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente…pero ya estoy aquí.- dije con un sonrisa.

-Bueno…sabes lo mucho que te quiero y te respeto y cuido…- decía mientras ponía cara de cordero degollado.

-¿Qué me vas a pedir?-dijo con un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas que te hable de mi primo Edward?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro, últimamente hablas mucho de él, no sabía que apoyaras al incesto, pobre Jasper.- dijo riendo al ver su cara de estupefacción.

- Bella no digas estupideces, es mi primo y te quería preguntar si dejaras que Edward viviera un tiempo con nosotras.- nuevamente puso su cara de cordero.

-No me pongas esa cara.- dije cerrando los ojos.- no se para que me preguntas si de todos modos haces lo que quieres.

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto saltando emocionadísima.

-Sí, es un sí.- suspire resignada.

-Vamos a buscar a Edward.- algo hizo un click en mi cabeza.

-¿Ya le habías dicho que se podía quedar?-pregunte.

-Sabia que te ibas a rendir con mis lindos ojos.- dijo agitando rápidamente sus pestañas haciendo que yo riera.

En ese momento salimos rumbo al aeropuerto a buscar a Edward.

EXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXE

Estaba aburrida, cansada y sobre todo con mucho sueño porque no había dormido casi nada por la noche. Ahora tenía que estar esperando que llegara el querido primo de Alice.

-¡Ahí esta!- grito Alice mientras corría a encontrar a su primo, mientras yo caminaba detrás de ella.

Alice paró en seco y abrazo a un hombre muy, pero muy guapo.

-¡EDWARD!-grito mi pequeña amiga en el oído de su primo.

-Alice no me grites.- dijo riendo el tal Edward, su pelo cobrizo despeinado con esos grandes y profundos se fijaron en mi y extrañamente me sonroje muchísimo, parecía un tomate.

-¿Bella te pasa algo?-ella sabía que hace ya mucho tiempo no me sonrojaba, desde que termine con Jacob. Sabía que ahora debía tener una mueca de dolor en mi rostro, pero los recuerdos todavía me causaban mucho daño.

-Nada importante.- dije tratando de sonreír.

-Bueno.-dijo sin creerme.-el es mi queridísimo primo Edward, Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga Bella.

-Hola, he escuchado mucho de ti.-dije después de un rato para romper el silencio.- será mejor que vayamos a casa, tienes que estar muy cansado.-dije mirando a Edward.

-Sí, el viaje fue un poco agotador.- dijo con un suspiro.

Dicho esto nos fuimos todos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando desperté era la hora para arreglarme para salir como casi todas las noches, no pude evitar que las lagrimas corrieran sin control por mi rostro, tan solo recordar el motivo por el que había cambiado, recordar a Jacob...dolía mucho.

**Flash Back**

_Tenía ya cinco meses de novia con Jacob, era muy feliz, pero él siempre quería llegar a mas que besos y abrazos, en cambio yo creía que era mejor ir lento y estar seguros de las cosas que hacíamos._

_-Bella por favor, me portare bien, no le diré a nadie, usaremos protección.- decía Jake._

_-No Jacob, no estoy segura.-dije un poco triste, era duro saber que tu novio te pide cosas que sientes que no le puedes dar._

_-Bella mírame.-hice lo que me pidió.- te amo, pero también te deseo._

_En ese momento perdí la cordura y me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma. _

_Al despertar me di vuelta para besar a mi lindo novio, pero lo único que encontré fue una carta que decía:_

_Bella:_

_Eres preciosa, pero ya me diste lo que buscaba, para serte sincero nunca te he amado, digamos que solo quería estar con una mujer y tu eres muy ingenua y te elegí._

_Lamento si anoche fui un poco bruto, pero es que se sentía muy bien._

_Jake._

_Las lagrimas salían por montones de mis ojos, desde ese momento cambie radicalmente, empecé a salir cada noche y me acostaba con cualquier chico tan solo para sentirme querida._

**Fin Flash Back**

Me limpie las lágrimas porque sentí que alguien me estaba observando. Cuando levante la vista ahí estaba Edward mirándome muy curioso.

-Perdón, solo me equivoque de puerta.- dijo un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, esas cosas suelen pasar.-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto, al parecer parecía muy interesando.

-Nada importante.-_para los demás_. Pensé.

-Lo que digas.-dijo sonriendo.- pero no te creo.

-Solo son cosas del pasado.-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Para poder vivir el presente hay que superar el pasado.-dijo serio.

-Creo que tienes razón.- dije después de meditar unos minutos.-¿serias capaz de escucharme sin juzgar hasta que termine de contarte mi historia?

-Claro.-dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Le conté toda mi historia, mi noviazgo con Jacob, mis cambios y mis motivos de ser así.

-No me esperaba que fueras tan abierta.- dijo un poco tenso.

-Tienes todo el derecho de pensar que soy una cualquiera, de hecho yo misma lo creo.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Edward pov

Yo no creía que Bella era una cualquiera, solo una mujer triste y con muchos motivos para odiar a ese imbécil que la había hecho sufrir. Bella era no era tan distinto a como la imagine, bueno, por dentro, cuando la vi me sentí hechizado, mi mundo dio un giro inesperado, era hermosa.

Me la imaginaba una persona como yo; virgen y es mas…sin haber dado un beso en la vida. Pero era totalmente distinta, ya no era virgen y si que había besado a personas. Me gusto mucho que fuera abierta conmigo y me contara su historia completa.

-Bella, yo no creo que seas una cualquiera.-dije tomando su pequeña mano.

-Gracias, creo que debía conversar con alguien.-me dijo con una sonrisa gigante.

Haci pasamos toda la noche hablando y conociéndonos mejor, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que nunca había tenido novias o algo parecido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que llegue a vivir con Alice y Bella, no podría estar más feliz, Alice me había comentado que Bella había vuelto a ser la niña risueña y tímida que era antes de tener ese novio tan bastardo. También me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Isabella y eso me preocupaba un poco, tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.

Estábamos en el departamento solo Bella y yo, Alice había salido con su novio Jasper.

-Bella.-ella me miro a los ojos.- hay algo que he querido decirte hace un tiempo, pero no había tenido el valor.

-Dime Edward.-dijo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que…me gustas, no, estoy mintiendo, te amo desde que te vi y me preguntaba ¿si quisieras ser mi novia?-dije cruzando los dedos para que dijera que sí.

Bella me miro unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

-Edward.-yo la mire, seguro que debí tener una mueca de tristeza, pero ella sonrió.-si quiero ser tu novia.

Al decir eso me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo y acorte la distancia de nuestros labios, me encantaba el sabor de los labios de Bella. Nuestro beso era lento pero gratificante para luego convertirse en uno apasionado y urgente, nos separamos cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar.

-Wow…eso fue estupendo.-dije sonriendo, en cambia Bella me miraba con mucha lujuria.

-Conozco una forma que te va a dejar sin palabras.- me dijo con un tono muy sensual.

-Creo que ya se cual es.-dije un poco sonrojado.

Dicho esto Bella tomo mis manos y me jalo a su habitación. Cuando entramos se empezó a despojar de sus prendas de vestir, mientras yo la veía con cara de idiota, en un momento quedó solo en ropa interior de color rojo intenso.

-Bella nunca he tenido relaciones.-dije un poco apenado.

-Me alegra saberlo.-me respondió con una sonrisa genuina.-solo vas a ser mío.

Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, estuve con la mujer que amo y amaré el resto de mi vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Bella es mi novia, había decidido quedarme a vivir permanentemente con Bella y Alice, estaba enamoradísimo y cada día el amor que sentía se hacía más y más grande.

Mis padres estaban muy felices por mi decisión, yo quería ir formando una familia con Bella y quien sabe poder tener algunos hijos. Porque siempre hay que tener en cuenta que las vueltas del destino te pueden llevar a tomar las mejores decisiones.

N/A: Es lo más largo que he escrito, he estado todo el día escribiendo. Esta historia la quería escribir hace ya un tiempo, pero me desanima mucho no recibir reviews =( . Hablando de reviews, por favor dejen un review, acepto críticas, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, dudas y más. =)

Sin más que decir me despido muy satisfecha con mi trabajo.

Lágrimas-Oscuras.


End file.
